techwriting_umdfandomcom-20200214-history
Blogs
What is a blog?Category:What is a blog?Category:How do you make a blog?Category:What makes a good blog?Category:References We live in an age where reading is not just done on a handheld paper. A blog is a website containing a writer's or group of writers' own experiences, observations, opinions, etc., and often having images and links to other websites"Blog." Dictionary.com. Dictionary.com, n.d. Web. 25 Nov. 2014.. A blog is updated on a regular basis. Most blogs have an area where readers can interact in the conversation that is taking place. Many people receive their daily information or news from blogs they are loyal to. However, blogs are also a place where readers can check up their their daily interest and subscribe to blogs. This is a blog about whether or not the Olympic Games should be strictly about sports or if there should also be a political aspect involved. It is an informative blog. There are also recreational blogs such as this blog about elephants. How do you make a blog? When making a blog you must follow three steps: decide what you're going to blog about, decide which blogging platform to use, free or self-hosted, and chose a domain and hosting and set it upWallagher, Mike. "How to Start a Blog - Step-by-Step Guide." How To Start A Blog. N.p., 2014. Web. 25 Nov. 2014.. This is similar when writing in other technical writing genres such as a fact sheet because you get to chose what you want to write about and how you want to go about it. Having your own blog allows you to be creative but you might need some help if you're just starting out. The video on the right will give step by step instructions on how to make a blog. Once you get your blog up and running, you can edit it as many times as you like and you can get others involved in your conversation. The blog is your very own and you can continue it for as long as you would like. What makes a good blog? Once you have made your blog, it is best that you continuously edit and update it to keep it relevant. A good blog has posts that are published on a regular basis. Krasha explains that a good blog has loyal followers. They keep up with the information that you upload and keep an eye out for others who comment nonsenseKrasha, William. "What Makes a Good Blog?" Home » Arthur L. Carter Journalism Institute at New York University. N.p., 2005. Web. 25 Nov. 2014.. Another aspect of a good blog is using the genre to the fullest. When writing any other form of technical writing, you can only use words and format to get your point across. A blog uses links to other information, videos, pictures, polls, and comments to have an interactive conversation with the reader. Finally, a good blog stays relevant by having a clear purpose and by writing to their audience. The audience will not become loyal to your blog or even continue reading if the blog is not targeted to them and their interests. Sources "Blog." Dictionary.com. Dictionary.com, n.d. Web. 25 Nov. 2014. Krasha, William. "What Makes a Good Blog?" Home » Arthur L. Carter Journalism Institute at New York University. N.p., 2005. Web. 25 Nov. 2014. Wallagher, Mike. "How to Start a Blog - Step-by-Step Guide." How To Start A Blog. N.p., 2014. Web. 25 Nov. 2014.